Ered Luin
by Vindalf Dvergar
Summary: Quando Balin indagou "Quais são as notícias da reunião em Ered Luin?", Thorin tinha algumas lembranças amargas. Mais uma fic pré-Hobbit. Editada para corrigir erro em Khudzul.


_Palavras em Khuzdul estão em itálico, mas a tradução está em seguida, indicada em colchetes._

_Este é apenas meu palpite de fatos que ficaram fora do filme "O hobbit: uma jornada inesperada". Baseado no relato de Gandalf a Frodo, Pippin e Gimli em Minas Tirith, conforme consta no apêndice "The Quest for Erebor". Mas minhas referências para Thorin, Gandalf e os demais ainda são as do filme._

_Disclaimer: Tudo o que você reconhecer não é meu. Eles pertencem a JRR Tolkien e seus herdeiros, bem como à Warner Bros, Peter Jackson e sua mulher Fran Walsh e o resto da galera. Eu só brinco com eles. Nenhum dinheiro vem para as minhas mãos, infelizmente._

* * *

**Ered Luin**

Não era uma ocasião pela qual Thorin Oakenshield ansiava. Uma parte de sua mente já sabia qual seria o resultado da reunião, mas ele tinha que tentar.

Reunir os representantes de todos os sete reinos anões tão rápido não tinha sido uma tarefa fácil. Na mesa, só estavam sentados os representantes oficiais dos reinos, mas as delegações tinham chegado às Montanhas Azuis, e agora todos estavam num dos salões que os anões de Erebor construíram após terem sido exilados e atravessarem metade da Terra Média em busca de um lar.

Por tudo isso Thorin Oakenshield passara. Também passara fome, frio, cansaço, trabalhando por uma refeição para seu povo, para uma criança doente ou para um ancião sem recursos. Muitas vezes tirava a comida de seu próprio prato para oferecer à sua família ou a outros de seu povo. Mas agora não mais. Estava na hora de reconquistar Erebor.

Trazer os anões até Ered Luin não tinha sido fácil. Ainda mais difícil, porém, seria convencê-los a dispensar homens e recursos para uma expedição de reconquista de Erebor. Mas Thorin não tinha alternativa a não ser tentar: ele só conseguira reunir uma dúzia de homens. Aliás, literalmente uma dúzia. Apenas 12 tinham sido voluntários.

Foi penoso explicar o objetivo da expedição. Não só porque ataques de dragões eram um assunto sensível para todos os reinos anões, sem exceção. Mas desde a Primeira Era nenhum tinha sido atingido tão fortemente quanto Erebor.

Essa empatia inicial, porém, em nada serviu para amenizar as perguntas que Thorin esperava - e algumas que ele não esperava. Ele realmente não esperava ser questionado sobre o sumiço de seu pai, Thráin.

- Não sabemos se morreu ou foi capturado por orcs - confessou o rei no exílio. - Ele partiu numa expedição impulsiva para tentar retomar Khazad-dûm. Eu só tinha 95 anos.

O representante de Aglarond (Thorin esquecera o nome dele), um enviado militar, obviamente, arrematou, soltando fumaça de seu cachimbo:

- A min soa como uma expedição muito parecida com a que pretende empreender, Thorin Oakenshield. O que acha que ele diria sobre isso?

O esforço para controlar o temperamento foi maior do que esperava o rei sob a montanha, no momento exilado em Ered Luin. Mas ele conseguiu falar, ainda que de lábios levemente cerrados.

- Como apontou anteriormente, meu pai não está aqui. Esta iniciativa é minha.

O militar não se considerou suficientemente esclarecido:

- Diga-me por que, depois de tanto tempo, pretende lançar-se nessa iniciativa. Pelo que vejo, seus salões estão cheios de ouro, e ainda que não seja o mesmo tesouro que deixaram em Erebor, sua vida aqui no Oeste tem fartura e paz. Construiu uma boa vida para seu povo, Thorin Oakenshield. Foram atos de um rei, ainda que sem coroa, mas um rei de verdade e de direito. Por que isso agora?

O filho de Thrain, neto de Thrór, virou-se para o anão (como ele, estava na flor da idade), e com um brilho nos olhos azuis, respondeu:

- Não espero que entendam completamente o desejo no coração de meu povo. Não espero que compreendam o que se passa em nossos corações quando cantamos canções que falam de fogo, das chamas, das árvores que queimam e da luz que Erebor representa. Há muito tempo sonhamos com nossa terra, com o brilho da Arkenstone a iluminar nossos corredores, nossos salões, nossos tesouros e nosso futuro. Preciso fazer isso, em nome de meu pai, e do pai dele antes dele.

Um silêncio respeitoso imperou na sala durante alguns minutos, enquanto a mensagem era apreendida. O emissário de Ered Mithrin, um anão que deveria ter uns 300 anos, apertou os olhos e encarou o interlocutor:

- E o que o faz achar que pode enfrentar um dragão, meu jovem? Você sabe, nós, nas Montanhas Cinzentas, moramos muito perto dos ninhos e tocas desses monstros. Então sabemos uma coisinha ou duas sobre eles.

Irritado por ser chamado de jovem com a nítida conotação de inexperiente e inconsequente, Thorin procurou conter-se para responder, pausadamente:

- Nossa companhia já contratou os serviços de um grande mago que dará um jeito no dragão. Não será uma expedição impulsiva. Mas gostaria de saber se podemos contar com alguma ajuda de nosso povo.

A sala ficou em silêncio. Constrangedor, muito, muito constrangedor.

- Precisaremos de tempo para analisar a situação. - Todos se viraram para encarar Dain Ironfoot, o representante das Colinas de Ferro. - É preciso ponderar sobre o assunto.

Thorin apertou os lábios, contrariado. - Não há tempo para isso. Abril é quase findo, a primavera avança. É preciso chegar às Montanhas Sombrias antes do inverno, ou o caminho da Passagem Alta estará fechado.

- É uma loucura! - insistiu o tricentenário representante das Montanhas Cinzentas. - Ainda que consigam chegar até Erebor, Smaug reduzirá todos vocês a cinzas num piscar de olhos!

O rei da Montanha Solitária argumentou:

- Há vantagem para todos aqui. A retomada de Erebor significa o fortalecimento dos anões em toda região leste das Montanhas Sombrias. Retomar Erebor significa o fortalecimento dos reinos anões por toda a Terra Média.

- É o que estou tentando lhe dizer, garoto! - disse o velho. - Não vai haver retomada se você insistir nessa insensatez, porque, caso você tenha se esquecido, há um _dragão _no fim do caminho, por Mahal!

- Não precisa me lembrar disso - rosnou Thorin. - Esse dragão eu conheço pessoalmente.

O emissário de Aglarond lembrou:

- Smaug já derrotou vocês uma vez, com todo o exército de Thrór preparado para enfrentá-lo. Ainda assim, foram derrotados. Acham que agora o resultado será diferente?

Thorin fechou os olhos diante da lembrança. Ele era apenas um menino, novo demais para pegar em armas. Era tão novo que queria enfrentar o dragão sozinho! Seu pai o encarregou de proteger sua irmã e o irmão mais novo. Depois de tanto tempo, ainda doía tanto.

Mas esse era um assunto que ele não podia tratar naquele momento.

- Cuidaremos do dragão - repetiu Thorin. - Além do mago, temos um outro plano para enganá-lo.

As risadas soaram alto, causando quase uma dor no peito de Thorin. Era a história de sua vida desde que fora expulso de Erebor: humilhado, rejeitado, isso quando não era simplesmente expulso e menosprezado. O que mais doía, porém, era que sua própria gente também fizesse isso.

O anão tricentenário não escondeu o tom de galhofa ao se dirigir a Thorin Oakenshield:

- Só por curiosidade, eu pergunto: quantos você conseguiu convencer a levar nessa temeridade que pretende empreender?

- Um número pequeno - admitiu. - Todos exilados de Erebor.

Dain assentiu:

- Isso faz sentido. O dragão Smaug expulsou vocês de Erebor há quase cem anos, então é mais do que correto que vocês, de Erebor, tentem retomar sua terra natal.

Estava ficando difícil esconder a irritação, notou Thorin. Ainda mais que estava claro que ninguém estava disposto a entrar na aventura. Mas Thorin queria uma resposta explícita e definitiva.

- E o que exatamente quer dizer com isso, primo?

Dain não se constrangeu em ser explícito:

- Essa é uma busca de vocês, e de mais ninguém. Somos vizinhos desta fera e não podemos impedi-los de empreender sua expedição, que é legítima. Mas não posso pedir a meu povo que desça as Colinas de Ferro e enfrente Smaug. Não iremos em sua expedição.

O militar declarou, em tom terminativo:

- Aglarond também não participará.

O anão tricentenário indagou:

- Já estamos votando? O meu voto é não! Deveríamos até impedir essa sua loucura, Thorin, filho de Thrain! Vai colocar em risco todos nós se provocar a fúria de Smaug!

Uma voz no fundo falou:

- É verdade!

- Isso mesmo! - disse outro anão. - Vamos detê-los!

Um terceiro também berrou, e um quarto. O vozerio aumentava de volume, os temperamentos se incendiaram. A situação ameaçava ficar fora de controle. De repente, Dain se levantou da mesa e ergueu a voz jovem acima dos outros, em Khuzdul claro:

- _Shazara!_ [Fiquem em silêncio!]

Quando todos se calaram, o jovem Dain andou entre eles, dizendo, com ênfase:

- Vergonha aos anões! Vergonha! Não queiram negar o direito sagrado de nossos irmãos de Erebor em ter de volta sua terra, sua casa, seu lar. Não somos ignorantes sobre o desespero e a ruína que um dragão pode causar. Mas nenhum de nós aqui sofreu tanto quanto os anões de Erebor. Thorin Oakenshield luta por uma causa justa. - Dain esperou suas palavras serem absorvidas antes de se virar para Thorin e declarar: - Thorin, filho de Thrain, filho de Thrór, eu prometo isso: depois que a montanha estiver assegurada novamente e em poder da Linhagem de Durin, a nossa família, todos os recursos das Colinas de Ferro estarão à sua disposição. Mandaremos um exército para proteger a montanha, comida para a sua gente. Mas enquanto o dragão Smaug estiver lá, nada podemos fazer.

Thorin Oakenshield assentiu. Aquilo era o máximo que conseguiria e sabia disso. Ele agradeceu a vinda de todos ali, e, quando todos saíram, quase chutou as cadeiras, de tanta frustração. Anões o deixando na mão desse jeito... Naquele momento, eles não eram melhores do que os malditos elfos.

Mas Thorin Oakenshield arregimentara sua própria gente, gente que só precisara ouvir o chamado e estava seguindo seu rei, incluindo seus próprios sobrinhos. Poucos, mas valiosos. Pois eles valiam mais do que um exército inteiro das Colinas de Ferro.

Agora só restava a ele arrumar suas coisas, recolher as armas e o escudo de carvalho. Os outros já tinham partido para o ponto de encontro. Mas Thorin ainda não conseguia conter a irritação e a frustração.

"Maldito mago estava certo!", pensou ele, amargamente, lembrando-se das palavras de Gandalf quando o recebeu nas Montanhas Azuis. _"Você terá que ir na sua busca sozinho, e terá que ir em segredo. Sem mensageiros, sem arautos ou precursores, Thorin Oakenshield"_, dissera o mago seriamente quando tinham se encontrado ali mesmo, em Ered Luin, para programar toda a excursão. _"No máximo, você poderá levar consigo uns poucos seguidores, talvez pessoas de seu próprio povo. Mas você vai precisar de uma coisa a mais, uma coisa inesperada e absurda. Leve um hobbit com você."_

Um hobbit.

De todas as criaturas, o mago falara num desses. Gandalf insistira na necessidade do hobbit. Com toda a sinceridade, Thorin não gostava nada da ideia. Ele tampouco entendia como um daqueles hobbits poderia ajudar a reconquistar a montanha.

Morando nas Montanhas Azuis, Thorin passava com frequência pelo lugar chamado Shire, tanto que tinha encontrado Gandalf em Bri. Mas os habitantes daquele lugar jamais o impressionaram. Meros agricultores, que cultivam comida, não têm armas, vivem suas vidas fáceis e confortáveis. Simplórios, todos eles, provavelmente verdureiros, quitandeiros e artesãos. "Duvido que saibam distinguir uma pedra preciosa de vidro colorido," pensou desgostoso.

Mas Gandalf jurara que esse hobbit em particular tinha pés ligeiros e muita agilidade. Seria preciso convencê-lo a ir, e ele era um ladrão muito hábil, um tipo de ladrão profissional, pago por serviços. Com seus pés ligeiros e cheiro desconhecido para um dragão, poderia enganar Smaug. Na porta do hobbit escolhido, haveria um sinal, um sinal que o ladrão estava procurando trabalho. _"Ladrão procura bom trabalho, com emoções fortes e uma recompensa razoável"_, dizia o sinal. Thorin deixaria a recompensa a cargo de Balin, encarregado de elaborar um contrato padrão para os serviços profissionais do gatuno.

Hobbits não tinham nomes secretos, usavam seus próprios nomes. Mesmo um ladrão. Só esse fato fazia Thorin desconfiar de todo o plano de Gandalf. Ele dissera, com todas as letras, que, se não tivesse dado sua palavra, teria desistido ao saber do hobbit que teriam que levar. E, segundo Gandalf, ainda teriam que convencer a criatura!

Aparentemente o nome dele era Bilbo. _"Não é um nome que lembre um ladrão"_, pensou. _"Soa mesmo como um verdureiro."_

Bilbo Baggins.

Fim


End file.
